If You Love Me Watch Me Fall
by GleeLoverXO
Summary: 'She was lost, not knowing who or where she was anymore. Life had hit Quinn Fabray hard, but she could never fight back...' Contains mentions of use of drugs, alcohol, abuse, rape, prostitution...  full warnings inside  T/M, Faberry! I hope you like it...


**Note: Hey, I had this idea the other week and felt like writing it, but I don't know what you will think of this? I want to say thank-you for even considering reading this, so please do and let me know what you think? Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes and most of all I hope you like this!**

**Warnings: This contains mentions of use of drugs, alcohol, abuse, rape, prostitution and suicide/attempted suicide(...?). It is rated T for now with border line M things, however if you want me to expand on this it may end up being an M.**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE AS WE ALL KNOW...**

She was lost, not knowing who or where she was anymore. Life had hit Quinn Fabray hard, but she could never fight back...

Quinn was out there, where she was able to let the wind whip through her hair and not give a shit what people thought about her. She was already convinced that the world hated her with every soul alive or dead. But there was one person who could have stopped all of this, could have made everything right if she had just said the three simple words that she couldn't bring up the courage to say. But nothing was going to make Quinn turn back now. She had had enough and her time had come- time to rid the world of her wasted presence.

It had been a year since she had graduated from McKinley, making it a whole freaking year since she had been able to look into those warm loving eyes without feeling embarrassed or ashamed. A whole freaking year since they had shared a conversation which didn't consist of simple 'excuse me's as they passed each other on the streets. 12 months... A whole frigging year.

Quinn's hands didn't tremble as she stepped out towards the edge, her baby Beth close in her arms. She didn't cry when she saw passers by point up and laugh at her as they all knew her. Most of them had had sex with her at one time or another, whether it was a whole $500 night's work or just a $50 speed do, it was still another chunk of her heart torn away with every thrust. Every man or woman she stumbled through the door with would be more money to _him. He _was the one that had been forcing her into this, promising her that he would take care of her if she only did this little favour. Yet on a regular basis, _he_ was one of the non-paying customers, one of the 'special ones' who would do anything he wanted to her once immaculate body and she _must_ obey. He let her take some money for herself if she really brought in the cash. That money was later what went into what sent her mindless, what made her high. Quinn wasn't sure right now if she was too full of that, alcohol and a whole load of other crap to know what was really going on- but she knew, she knew this was how it had to end. She placed Beth down onto the ground, before she climbed over the rail, her arms wrapped around the bar as she prepared to take her last breath. This wasn't difficult, in fact it was one of the easiest things which she had ever have to do, knowing that after this she wouldn't have to deal with the hell she was living. Any hell was better than this one.

In a way she felt like she was cheating and taking the easy way out, but she couldn't cope with this mess any more. All of this fucking mess. Looking down, Quinn only continued to feel ecstasy. That was until she saw her there in the crowd, watching through tear-filled eyes. It was her that made her finally feel as a wave of emotion coursed through her veins. Looking down at the brunette, Quinn longed to feel her delicate lips attached to her own again. Every time she thought of Rachel, there was always that one memory that played before her eyes. The heat she felt coming off of their bodies as their lips connected for the first time would overpower her as the taste of Rachel's lips lingered on hers. She would remember how Rachel's tongue would perfectly massage her own as they held on to each other, never wanting to let her go. She remembered it like it was yesterday as she did the day her heart was torn into a bleeding mess for the first time.

But that was the past, Rachel Berry barely even acknowledged her existence anymore. She was just another one of those fucking whores who would do anything just for the tiniest bit of money. But she wasn't wrong, all Quinn was known to the world was as a fucking whore. Just a stupid fucking whore. On her rare breaks, or in between customers, Quinn only longed for those bottles that were always clinking in her small bag of possessions. She could never wait just to feel the liquid set her hoarse throat on fire, before letting it wash over her, drowning out each and every last patch of human. The alcohol would take away the pain until she returned to reality, knowing that someone was waiting for her, somewhere, whilst someone else was creating their expectations.

She hated who she had become. This wasn't her anymore...

"Ma'am, step away from the edge." A sharp voice cut through her head. Quinn shot a glance over her shoulder as she saw the police officers lined up along with medics and other uniformed beings. She saw Beth being taken away before the child disappeared from Quinn's sight. It was then she lost it. Quinn ran as fast as she could over to the exit which Beth had been taken down. Her legs were speeding ahead of her body as she felt the life she didn't even know she had left within herself leaving her body. Pain shot across her torso as a firm arm gripped her upper body stopping her movement. She threw her arms around aimlessly as she desperately struggled to find an escape. She let herself calm down; Quinn took steady breaths as she had been instructed to by some voice behind her. As they began to gain trust, the law enforcer ever so slightly decreased the tightness of his grip giving Quinn the narrow window she had been waiting to be presented with. Quinn pushed violently as she raced towards the edge. Her eyes for less than a second lingered on the teary brunette many feet below her. She felt her feet leave the ground as she felt weightless.

For a moment, she was no-one, no-one at all. Quinn Fabray was still stood up on that rooftop threatening to jump. She allowed the freedom to engulf her heart...

**Note: Thank-you for reading this! I apologize for errors and things which didn't make sense- please forgive me? Also, please review and let me know what you thought of this and whether you want me to continue this or not? Thank-you again! xxx**


End file.
